dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
D.O
Perfil *'Nombre:' 디오 / 视频 / D.O *'Nombre real:' 도경수 / Do Kyung Soo *'Nombre chino:' 都暻秀 / Dōu Jǐng Xiù *'Nombre japones:'ドギョンス / Dogyonsu *'Profesión:' Cantante, actor, modelo y bailarín. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Goyang, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Capricornio *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Biografía' D.O nació en Goyang, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur el 12 de enero de 1993. Fue a la escuela de Goyang Poongsan Primaria, Baekshin Middle School, y Baekseok Secundaria. Él tiene un hermano mayor, Do Seungsoo, que es 3 años mayor que él. Su mayor ventaja es su habilidad para cantar. Debido a que a él le gusta cantar, D.O entró a todo tipo de concursos de canto. En 2010, se recomendó a la audición para SM a través de la S.M Casting System 2010 después de ganar un festival de canto local, Audiciono con las canciones "Anticipation" de Na Yoon-kwon y Brown Eyed Soul "My History". Posteriormente, se convirtió en un SM Entertainment en prácticas durante sus dos últimos años de la secundaria. 'Debut' El 14 de febrero, D.O. fue revelado como el octavo miebro del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. D.O. fue presentado en el teaser numero 16 junto a su compañero Su Ho. Luego el día 29 de enero del 2012, se lanzo el video musical de sencillo prologo debut de EXO-K, What Is Love junto a su compañero Baekhyun. En julio de 2013, D.O. realizo una colaboración con f(x) en la canción 'Goodbye Summer', como parte del álbum 'Pink Tape'. Él fue el primer miembro de EXO en colaborar en canciones de otros artistas. En Diciembre de 2013, D.O., junto con sus compañeros Baekhyun y Chen, lanzó una balada especial de Navidad "Miracles in December", que ganó varios #1 en los Show de Música; recibió elogios por sus habilidades en el canto. En el año 2014, D.O. cantó "Tell Me What Is Love" en la primera gira de conciertos "EXOPLANET: THE LOST PLANET" de EXO. La canción ha sido especialmente compuesta y arreglada por el destacado compositor de SM, Yoo Young Jin. El 16 de Febrero de 2016, SM Entertainment lanzó un vídeo prólogo del próximo artista que participaría de su proyecto SM Station, reportando que D.O lanzará el segundo sencillo digital del proyecto SM Station, titulado 'Tell Me (What is Love)' el 19 de Febrero, el sencillo fue escrito y arreglado por Yoo Young Jin. 'Debut como Actor y Actividades en Solitario' En Julio de 2014, D.O. hizo su debut como actor en el drama de la SBS, It's OK, It's Love, protagonizada por Jo In Sung y Gong Hyo Jin; donde él interpreta a Han Kang Woo, un estudiante con sueños de escritor que vive en la imaginación del protagonista. Gracias a este drama Kyung Soo a recibido grandes elogios por parte de los espectadores como de algunos actores, debido a que es un personaje difícil de interpretar siendo un actor novato. Fue nominado a Mejor Nuevo Actor y a Premio de Popularidad Masculina, por la 51ª entrega de los premios "Baeksang Arts Awards" en 2015. Ganó Mejor Nuevo Actor en los "PAN Drama Star Awards". D.O. fue clasificado como el número 1 de 40 ídolos actores,que han participado en dramas. En Noviembre del mismo año, hizo su debut en la pantalla grande con la película "Cart", donde interpreta al estudiante de secundaria Choi Tae Young, hijo de la protagonista, Yum Jung Ah, la cual trabaja en un supermercado, de donde la despiden injustamente y decide pelear por sus derechos junto a los demás trabajadores que han sido despedidos. La película se estrenó en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Toronto 2014 en septiembre. D.O. también cantó el OST "Crying Out" (외침) para la película. En Junio de 2015, hizo apariciones especiales en el drama de lunes y martes de la KBS "Hello Monster", interpretando al psicópata Lee Joon Young. Su actuación dejó una fuerte impresión en los espectadores, recibió elogios por parte de los internautas, críticos y expertos de la industria. Poco después, fue seleccionado como el protagonista masculino para la película romántica "Pure Love", junto a la actriz Kim So Hyun. La película se comenzó a filmar en junio de 2015 en el Condado de Goheung, Provincia de Jeolla, Corea del Sur. Se espera sea estrenada a finales de Febrero de 2016. En Agosto de ese mismo año, se confirmó la participación de D.O. como uno de los protagonistas masculinos en la película "The Older Brother", interpretando el papel de un atleta nacional de Judo; junto al actor Jo Jung Suk y la actriz Park Shin Hye. Dramas *Hello Monster (KBS, 2015,) *EXO Next Door (LineTv, 2015) *It’s OK, It’s Love (SBS, 2014) Películas *With God (2017) *The Older Brother (2016) *Pure Love (2016) *Cart (2014) Temas para Películas *''Crying Out'' tema para Cart (2014) Programas de TV *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, Entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Star Face-Off Chuseok Speciañ: "The Beatles" (20.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a Xiumin, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a Chanyeol y Chen) Programas de Radio *'2015:' KBS 'Radio Show' (03.05.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a Chanyeol y Sehun) *'2014:' Younha's Starry Night (09.01.2014, junto a Suho) *'2013:' KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a Luhan, BAekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' (SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a Baekhyun, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' Young street Radio (13.12.2013, junto a Bakhyun y Chen) *'2013:' ShimShimTapa (11.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' SBS Love Game (11.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' Gayo Plaza Radio (09.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013:' KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekhyun y Chanyeol) *'2013:' KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y Chanyeol) Discografía 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *F(x) (Amber, Luna & Krystal) - Goodbye Summer (feat. D.O) (2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' EXO. **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal y Bailarin. **'Tipo de voz:' Tenor completo (D3 ~ G#4/A4). **'Símbolo:' Fuerza. *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor (Tres años mayor/ Do Seung Soo). *'Entrenamiento:' 2 años como aprendiz de la SM (2011-2012). * Apodo; “Rich in Eye Whites” (Rico en ojos blancos) porque tiene más parte blanca en su ojo que pupila, "DoDo", "Dyo" "SatanSoo" "Kyunggie". *'Número favorito:' 1. *'Significado del nombre:' ”Kyung” significa celebrar y “Soo” es el nombre de un río. *'Color favorito: '''Negro. *'Género favorito:' Pop, R&B. *'Religión: Cristianismo. *'''Estilo favorito: Informal. *'Modelos a seguir:' El compositor Yoo Young Jin. *'Su lema es:' "Ser el número 1". *'Chica ideal:' Aquella que es hermosa cuando sonríe. *'Personalidad:' Por sus ojos da un sentimiento de amable y débil. Es limpio (siempre que hay algo sucio él lo limpia). Es tranquilo y reservado. *'Canción favorita:' Billionaire de Bruno Mars ft. Travis McCoy. *Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun y él forman la Chingu Line ("Chingu" es amigo de la misma edad, puesto que a pesar de haber nacido un año después que ellos lo hizo en enero). *Su labios tienen forma de corazón. *En su foto de graduación de la escuela primaria tenia escrito como talento especial “What play”, pero no recuerda por qué. * Es bueno haciendo Beatbox. *No le gustan los emoticonos. *Compartía cuarto con Kai y Chan Yeol. * Es muy cercano a Lim Hyun Sik de BTOB, a los miembros de VIXX, a los actores Jo In Sung, Lee Kwang Soo, Im Joo Hwan, a Ryeo Wook, Sunny y a sus compañeros de grupo. * Mientras estudiaba, siempre participaba en concursos de canto, porque él siempre ha amado la música. * Fue escogido por un representante de SM mientras volvía de ganar un premio en una competencia. No sabía qué tipo de compañía era SM y le llevó tiempo creerles. Recuerda pensar “¿Esto es real? ¿Qué es esto?“. * Durante sus años de estudiante no le dijo a nadie que estaba en la empresa, pues era un estudiante muy tranquilo. * D.O. tiene una imagen linda y parece tener un montón de aegyo, pero él dijo que no lo tenía. Sin embargo, los miembros declararon que aunque él no tenía aegyo era muy lindo. Los miembros de EXO-K dijeron: “los fans dijeron que era muy lindo cuando mira sorprendido fuera del escenario o cuando él hace ese tipo de cosas” y “cuando él ve que los fans están tomando fotos, sin saber siquiera que lo está haciendo se pone a hacer un montón de cosas lindas”. * Según los miembros, D.O. es la mamá de EXO-K: está a cargo de la cocina. Como una mamá cuida de los miembros y les da como una especie de sentimiento materno. Si ellos dicen que están enfermos, el rápidamente les da medicina y se preocupa por ellos. Cuando ellos tienen hambre, lo único que tienen que hacer es dirigirse donde esta D.O. y decirle “Mamá tenemos hambre” o “Mamá cocina algo” y él simplemente va hacia la nevera, agarra los ingredientes y se pone a cocinar para ellos tranquilamente. Dicen que cocina especialmente bien los espaguetis. Sobre su cocina dijeron “Es equilibrada, verdaderamente, no hay menú que pueda cocinar perfectamente pero puede cocinar varias cosas. Es buen pero no es nada excepcional”. * Le gustaría parecerse al músico Yoo Youngjin (quien compuso MAMA) porque cree que es alguien del que tiene mucho que aprender. * Su talento oculto natural es la imitación de la voz del señor Oh Kwang Rok. *Es quien normalmente cocina en EXO, junto con Chanyeol. *Se ofreció en el refugio RCY para ayudar a los niños con discapacidad. *Tomó clases de canto. *Cuando está nervioso olvida todo muy fácilmente. *Tiene la costumbre de tararear canciones. *En Internet, a menudo podemos ver mensajes con “el que entretiene sorprendiendo a las fans” como título porque es su distintivo las fotos para los fans en las que destacan sus enormes ojos. El codigo ‘A_Korean_common_celebrity_amazed por fans.jpg’ es distintivo de que es D.O. *Realizó un dueto con la canción Missing You junto con RyeoWook de Super Junior, SMTOWN Concert, Corea 2012 y también en un programa de radio. *A pesar de que él no lo admita, tiene muy buena pronunciación del inglés, ya que escucha muchas canciones en este idioma y canta junto a ellas. *Usará su nombre real para promoverse como actor. * Ha cantado varias veces las canciones de Bruno Mars - Billionaire y Nothing On You junto Chanyeol en algunos programas de TV. * En el "Music Bank in Mexico" participó junto a Su Ho, Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun en la canción "Sabor a Mi" completamente en español. * Sehun suele pedirle a D.O que compre té de leche para él. * Durante el programa de radio "Cultwo Show" admitió que tiene astigmatismo luego de que tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para leer un mensaje de una fan, el cual no logró leer. Chanyeol dijo que cuando Su Ho y Kai conocieron a D.O, no tuvieron una buena impresión de él, ya que creyeron que estaba enojado, pues había hecho la misma expresión (entrecerrar sus ojos). * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con la actriz Kim Sa Rang. * Una vez D.O dijo que un día iba a ser el diseñador o maquillista de EXO, pero todos respondieron “No, gracias”. * Él contó como Yunho (DBSK) les llamó después de su primera actuación de MAMA (después de que terminase su concierto en el Tokyo Dome) “Él nos guió a cada uno de nosotros y escuchamos sus consejos con el teléfono en manos libres. Por ahora, necesitamos consejo para nuestras actuaciones más que para programas de variedades” (Yunho aconsejándoles en el SMTOWN de L.A.) “Aunque siempre estábamos haciendo eventos o atendiendo el horario, nunca estoy cansado lo más mínimo. Es una sensación increíble estar en el escenario, estoy realmente feliz porque he sido capaz de cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en cantante”. * Junto a Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun y Luhan, interpretaron "Why So Serious" de SHINee, en el Music Bank Half of Year. * Es muy bueno jugando al billar. * Varios actores y actrices con los que ha trabajado concuerdan al decir que D.O. es muy educado. * No le gusta el skinship. * Suele vestir de negro. * Le gusta el cantante Eric Benet y siente mucha admiración por Beyoncé. * Es el miembro que menos se ha teñido el pelo. Solo lo tiñó de rojo vino, llevándolo generalmente de su color natural. * Hizo un cover de "Boyfriend" de Justin Bieber acompañado con Chanyeol en la guitarra el día 10 de Octubre del 2015. * El día 18 de febrero de 2016 acudieron a la Premiere de su nueva película "Pure Love" los siguientes famosos: Xiu Min (en representación de todo EXO), Jin de BTS, Ryeowook de Super Junior, Lee Kwang Soo, el actor Song Joong Ki, el actor Kim Woo Bin, Kim Ki Bang, Sung Dong Il, Lee Sung Kyung, Tae Hang Ho, Park Bo Geom, Jo Jung Suk, entre otros. * Jin de BTS recomendó la película de D.O. "Pure Love" en la cuenta oficial de BTS, diciendo que él mismo había llegado a llorar hasta 5 veces. link Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) Galería D.O01.jpg D.O02.jpg D.O03.jpg D.O04.jpg D.O05.jpg D.O06.jpg D.O7.jpg D.O.08.jpg Videografia Yoo Young Jin X D.O. - Tell Me (What Is Love)|Tell Me (What Is Love) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:EXO Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:Nacidos en 1993